¿Crees que soy bonita?
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Porque lo último que esperaba Cedric era escuchar a una chica llorar en el Baile de Navidad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Estoy enamorada de esta pareja, no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos dos. Y estoy pensando en escribir más historias sobre ellos, pero aun no tengo una idea en general. Sí, este one-shot trata sobre el baile, siempre regresando al baile, pero es lo más común, ¿no creen?

¡Espero que lo disfruten, leer y comentar es gratis! Así que si les ha gustado háganmelo saber.

* * *

— _Idiota, idiota, idiota_.

Cedric se detuvo en seco al escuchar que esa voz provenía del pasillo que daba para la salida del castillo. Ya casi todos los corredores se encontraban vacíos. Luego escuchó un sollozo.

¿Un sollozo? ¿En el baile de navidad? ¿Quién pudo ser tan idiota como para hacer llorar a su cita en una noche que iba a ser apreciada por todos? Porque eso fue, una noche maravillosa.

Bueno, seguía siendo un prefecto así que iba a ofrecer su ayuda a la persona que sollozaba en esos momentos. Se acercó sigilosamente y pudo ver a la chica que lloraba, le daba la espalda y tenía su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas.

Reconoció las túnicas de color azul, era Hermione Granger quien sollozaba.

La había visto pocas ocasiones en los últimos años, siempre pegada a Harry Potter y el chico pelirrojo, además de lo bien que los profesores hablaban de ella, catalogándola como la mejor bruja de su generación, la bruja más brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts en los últimos años. Y lo más sorprendente era que ella no era una sangre pura, ella dejaba en vergüenza a todos esos que se enorgullecen por ser sangre pura. Una chica hija de muggles siendo mejor que todos aquellos que crecieron rodeados de magia.

Él no era ningún prejuicioso, pero en cada conversación siempre metían esos detalles.

Recordó que horas antes ella fue pareja de Viktor Krum. ¿Le habría hecho algo?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, sonrió cuando la hizo sobresaltar. Ella se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No —Vio como ella sonó su nariz, las lágrimas habían desaparecido de sus mejillas—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—Pero no te he ayudado —dijo con una sonrisa, esperando de verdad poder ayudarla.

—Con preguntar fue más que suficiente —Hermione ya había recuperado su compostura.

—Deberíamos encantar a la persona que te ha hecho llorar, hacerlo el día de hoy ha sido un grave error.

—Es tan idiota que no vale la pena —contestó con una mueca en su rostro. Él arqueó una ceja, dispuesto a preguntarle si fue…—. No fue Viktor, él si fue un caballero.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Hermione sintiéndose agotada emocionalmente se derrumbó de nuevo en el pasillo, recargo su espalda en la pared. Recordando cómo sus compañeras de habitación le mencionaron que se veía preciosa, que los chicos iban a voltear a verla, que le pedirían bailes y los enamoraría con una simple sonrisa, luego hicieron mención que gracias al encogimiento de sus dientes los iba a traer de la mano. Por supuesto que ella no les dijo quién era su pareja a pesar de la insistencia, pero ciertamente las cosas que mencionaron se hicieron realidad.

A Hermione no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, lo detestaba, pero por ese día lo dejó pasar. Se iba a comportar como una adolescente normal, disfrutaría de bailar, convivir y quizás hacer más amigos, todo iba bien hasta que el idiota de su amigo le mató el autoestima. Y Harry, Harry nuevamente callado y estúpido sin decir nada.

No volvió de inmediato a la sala común, sino que se escabulló para que nadie la viera. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con Cedric Diggory, _el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts._

Ella no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra y se sintió más humillada al ver cómo sus emociones ganaron de nuevo, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no quería llorar frente a él, seguramente el día de mañana se burlaría. Quiso decirle algo grosero, que se fuera y que no la molestara, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Cedric suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Tomo su mano y la apretó para darle ánimos.

—El hombre que te ha hecho llorar no merece que derrames ni una lágrima por él —Era algo que su padre siempre le repetía: Un hombre jamás debe hacer llorar a una mujer, si lo hace, no vale nada.

—Es peor cuando es tu mejor amigo.

Cedric conocía poco a Harry así que lo descartó de inmediato. No creía que ese chico fuera capaz de hacer llorar a su amiga, muchos hablaban de esa amistad inquebrantable y apoyo mutuo. A sus oídos también llegó que la única persona que apoyaba en verdad a Harry era ella.

—¿Y hay que tolerar eso de tu " _mejor amigo"_? ¿Vale la pena que le dediques siquiera un pensamiento? ¿Una lágrima?

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma.

—No, pero…

—Pero nada —le interrumpió—. Seguramente se encontraba celoso de lo mucho que te divertiste. Yo te vi, es una pena que hayas terminado aquí en una pasillo y llorando por un _idiota._

Hermione asintió.

—Gracias —Le dijo sinceramente Hermione y se levantó del suelo. Cedric la siguió y dedicó unos segundos a mirar su rostro, observó cómo algunos cabellos rebeldes caían sobre su cara, tuvo la tentación de colocarlos detrás de su oreja, pero no lo hizo. No era ni su amigo como para hacerlo, la vio morderse el labio con fuerza.

—¿Algo extra que me quieras decir antes de retirarnos?

Ron le había matado el autoestima por completo esa noche con sus palabras hirientes, ella sabía que lo era o quizás no, pero tenía la tentación de preguntarlo. Si se lo decía a Viktor, él respondería sin dudar y eso ya era un punto extra. Si se lo decía a sus padres, ellos responderían al instante.

Y Cedric era… ¿Cómo decirlo? _Guapo, atento, inteligente, hábil._ Palabras de todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él, hasta el momento para ella era amigable.

—¿Crees que soy bonita? —Le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Él se sorprendió, definitivamente lo hizo. En las veces que había visto a la chica era simplemente una chica, manteniendo una buena imagen, siempre con el uniforme de la escuela a la medida, nunca _mostraba_ más como muchas otras. Su cabello nunca iba arreglado como esa noche, era algo que destacaba, su largo y esponjoso cabello que podías reconocer desde una gran distancia. Recordó el día que la conoció, cuando utilizaron el traslador, ella vestía sencillamente.

Esa noche sí se lució.

Vestía una túnica preciosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, llevaba maquillaje ligero y su cabello no estaba muy alborotado como de costumbre.

Puso sus manos en sus hombros, luego movió su mano derecha y la puso en la barbilla de Hermione. Su amigo debió haberle dicho cosas muy hirientes para que ella le hiciera esa pregunta, era un tema de confianza y si él podía darle seguridad y más confianza le iba a responder con sinceridad.

La hizo girar su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Lo creó. Eres muy bonita, Hermione Granger.


End file.
